


A Masturbation Competition

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [39]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jim, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, top dwight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Dwight was competitive. He sought to one-up everyone he met and make sure that they knew how dominant he was.Unlucky for him, Jim was also competitive. He loved to win and if he was up against Dwight, he was definitely going to win this.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back. I've just been so busy and have had no time to do any writing. I will be making a second part to this.

Dwight was competitive. He sought to one-up everyone he met and make sure that they knew how dominant he was. 

Unlucky for him, Jim was also competitive. He loved to win and if he was up against Dwight, he was definitely going to win this. 

"Is it possible to have more then 3 orgasms for a man?" Creed announced/asked to the office. Most ignored him, but Jim and Dwight looked up at Creed with a variation of disgust and confusion on their faces. 

Creed didn't wait for anyone to answer. He just sat back down on his chair and took a bite of his apple as he stared at his computer. 

Just because Creed was done with the question, it still lingered on Dwight's mind. "The male can only orgasm up to 3 times" Dwight said as he leaned back in his chair and looked through papers. 

Jim looked up in surprise. Why was Dwight saying this to him? Jim raised his brow to Dwight, Dwight looked at him matter of factly. "It's true" Dwight responded. Jim jokingly replied, "I bet I can have more." He wasn't really sure why he had said that, it was just the first thought that popped in his head and after years of being around Dwight, he was comfortable saying whatever was on his mind. 

"False. You could not and if anyone was to exceed the record it would be me" Dwight cockily replied. "That's where you're wrong Dwight" Jim replied, still not sure why he was going along with this and not backtracking as fast as he could. 

"Oh yeah. Fine you and I go into a hotel room, see who can orgasm the most and the loser has to buy the winner dinner" Dwight said, puffing his chest out and doing his best to stare Jim down. Jim looked right up to Dwight, and nodded. "Deal" Jim said with a serious expression. 

They shook hands and nodded to one another before staring to make arrangements for their competition. Jim was slightly panicking, but also slightly intrigued to do this. 

Jim and Dwight had always been on the edge of the line of enemies, friends, and an old married couple. Everyone joked that they acted like they were dating and in a way it sometimes felt like that. 

Random days where they would go get lunch together, make coffee for one another, always look for one another. It was a weird situation, but it worked for them. 

This was definitely one of the weirder situations they were in. They were standing in a chilly hotel room, standing shoulder to shoulder and staring at the large hotel bed with trepidation. 

"So I guess I can take the left side" Dwight said, clenching his jaw and taking a deep breath of air. "Sure" Jim said, continuing to stare at the bed in a mixture of fear and unpreparedness for what was about to happen. 

"Do you want me to put on a movie?" Dwight asked, once they had settled down. Jim thought to himself. Did he want to awkwardly masturbate next to Dwight in silence or awkwardly masturbate to hotel porn? "Yeah we can watch one" Jim said, deciding to go with the latter in case Dwight made weird noise while he... you know. 

Dwight put the movie on and let the cheesy porn lines play out in the large hotel room. After a couple minutes of watching the girl on the screen blowing off the guy, Jim uncomfortable lifted his hips and tried to shift his growing cock. 

Dwight looked over to Jim and saw the growing bulge in his pants. Dwight took that as an okay to take his cock out and start slowly stroking. Jim looked over when he felt Dwight moving, his arm brushing against his. 

He trailed his eyes down and saw Dwight's leaking pink cock wrapped in his thick fingers, rubbing the pre-come with his thumb all over the slick head. Jim licked his lips as he saw Dwight start to stroke up and down, a soft moan escaping Dwight's mouth. 

About 5 minutes in of Dwight slowly jerking himself off, Jim could no longer hold back. He slowly pulled himself out of his pants and started to stroke himself. Dwight looked over when he did this and unabashedly watched Jim jack himself off. 

Jim's cock was slick and thick. He hissed lightly after the first stroke, but after a constant rhythm up and down he settled into the bed more. He weirdly enjoyed the presence of Dwight next to him, their shoulders rubbing against each other. Dwight would let out little grunts, while Jim was more quiet and only let out little moans. 

With the movie going on, more so in the background with how both were so focused on the other beside them their impending orgasms happened. Dwight cumming first and Jim following him a minute later. 

"One down, two more to go" Dwight grunted, shifting his body down so he was in a more comfortable position as he lightly wrapped a hand around his now more sensitive cock. "Yeah" Jim responded. 

He wasn't sure if he'd survive this. His cock was sensitive sure, but his biggest concern was how he could barely focus on the screen in front of him where the girl was now getting her face pushed into the mattress as she got fucked from behind and instead he was focused on how good Dwight's cock looked and how he really wanted to know if he could deep throat him. 

Dwight was in a similar condition. He knew for a fact that he could deep throat Jim's cock, but he really shouldn't be thinking that, but Jim's cock just looked so good. Even the man in the porno's cock didn't look as nice as Jim's. 

"Second one done" Jim said, after they both had finished. "One more to go" Dwight replied, looking over to Jim. Jim nodded to him and turned his head to look at the tv so that he wouldn't be even more tempted to just straddle Dwight and kiss him. 

Getting to the third orgasm wasn't as easy as the first two. The sensitivity of his dick was borderline painful for Jim and he no longer was feeling all of the pleasure that masturbation normally brings. 

Dwight looked in concern at Jim. "Hey Jim, it's one more and we can stop okay" Dwight told him in a soft voice. Jim looked over at Dwight. His limbs felt relaxed and his eyes were dropping in a haziness. He let out a small moan to Dwight's words, unable to fully talk.

Dwight looked at Jim with sympathy. He reached his hand over and wrapped it around Jim's cock. Their fingers overlapped slightly, but most of Dwight's hand covered Jim's cock. Dwight moaned at the feeling of Jim's dick in his hand. 

His cock was firm as he stroked lightly, he rubbed his thumb over a jutting vein on Jim's cock, causing Jim to tilt his head back and groan lightly. "Dwight" Jim moaned out, putting his hand and holding onto Dwight's wrist. 

Dwight paused and looked at Jim with worry, "no it's fine, keep going please" Jim said, his lips parted as he looked at Dwight. Dwight nodded and continued, reveling in Jim's light moans. The video playing was long forgotten. 

All Dwight wanted to do was listen to Jim moan forever and all Jim wanted to do was feel Dwight's calloused hands rub his dick for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the real smut happens

Similar to how the girl was on the screen before, Jim now had his face pressed faced into the mattress as he writhed against the sheets as Dwight grinded his hips into Jim's backside in a slow and steady rhythm that had Jim drooling onto the sheets. 

"You still good Jim?" Dwight asked, tapping the side of Jim's hip as he pushed all the way into Jim's tight heat and bottomed out. "Yeah" Jim replied, pressing his hips back so that Dwight would start moving again. 

He felt his entire body hot with need as Dwight had his way with him and pushed him further into the sheets as he started to thrust faster and deeper into Jim. Dwight watched Jim's back tense up from the strain of being on his knees. His arms had given out only minutes after Dwight had started, much to Dwight's delight. 

Dwight admired Jim's lightly toned back, the muscles moving each time Jim would push himself back to reach Dwight's thrusts. Dwight had his hands placed on both sides of Jim's slim hips, occasionally rubbing a soothing touch over the smooth skin. 

His body was tight and clenched tightly on Dwight's cock. The slickness of the lube made Dwight's thrust smoother and let him thrust into Jim quicker. Jim's moans started to reach a higher pitch when Dwight hit his prostate. 

Dwight teasingly dragged his cock against Jim's prostate and thrust back in, purposefully missing the spot. "Dwight" Jim huffed, turning his head back to look at Dwight with the angriest face he could muster in his hazy state. 

"Jim" Dwight replied, his tone light and a smirk on his face. "Come on Dwight" Jim said, squeezing his eyes when Dwight thrust in deeper then he had been before. "What's that Jim?" Dwight asked, savoring how he was the one in control and Jim was at his mercy. 

"Dwight please I want to cum" Jim pleaded, his lips parted and his hair matted in sweat as he tried to thrust back on Dwight's cock and make it so that it was hitting his prostate. 

"Well since you asked so nicely" Dwight said, he bent over Jim's back and wrapped one arm around Jim's middle and the other hand stayed on Jim's hip. "You've been so good for me Jim" Dwight said next to Jim's ear and lay soft kisses against Jim's burning skin. 

Jim let out a soft moan, the change of position made Dwight's cock go even deeper inside of him and Dwight leaving kisses on the area where his neck and shoulder met heightened his sense. He snuggled back into Dwight's lips, beckoning for Dwight to continue his thrust and also kiss him.

"You're so cute" Dwight whispered, starting to grind into Jim and give him long, but powerful thrust. Jim grunted in response, but moaned when Dwight's dick hit his prostate. After a couple powerful thrust, Jim felt himself coming close. 

He turned his to the side so that he could see Dwight and whispered "I'm going to cum soon." Dwight moved his head and pressed a light kiss on Jim's lip and continued to thrust, dragging his cock through Jim's tight walls. 

Jim responded quickly to the kiss, sucking on Dwight's lips and tongue as he continued to get fucked. His mouth was left open as he moaned and felt his orgasm rake through him and take wherever energy he had still left in him.

Dwight pressed sweet kisses all over Jim's mouth and behind his ear as Jim started to cum. He continued his thrust, now fully supporting Jim's weight as he continued to fuck him. Dwight came a couple thrust later emptying into the condom. 

"So I guess technically we had four orgasms" Jim said once they had gotten cleaned up and were now lying down on the hotel bed. "Yes I guess we did" Dwight responded, proudly looking over at Jim. 

Jim turned his head to the side and looked at Dwight with a grin. Dwight rolled his eyes at Jim, but turned around so they were face to face. Dwight bent down and pressed a kiss on Jim's lips, Jim smiled into the kiss and wrapped one arm around Dwight's neck and kissed him back. 

"I thought you'd be really unattached when having sex" Jim said chuckling, once they had pulled back from the kiss and lay back down . "You've thought about me having sex?" Dwight asked. "Yeah" Jim said sheepishly. Dwight laughed, "you were nice to have sex with" he said. 

"Are we going to do it again?" Jim asked hopefully. "Yeah, once I ask you out and take you for dinner" Dwight responded. "So when will you do that?" Jim asked with a smile on his face as he looked up at the ceiling. "Tomorrow" Dwight told him, turning over to wrap his arms around Jim. "Alright" Jim replied, pressing a kiss on Dwight's shoulder. 

Dwight lifted his head up and pressed another kiss on Jim's lips. Jim languidly kissed him back, as Dwight ran his fingers through Jim's hair and kissed down Jim's neck and back up to his lips. "If we ever have kids we can't tell them this is how we got together" Jim said. Dwight gave him a weird look, "why are you thinking about that when we're making out? God you're so annoying" Dwight said, but reached back down to kiss Jim again. "You're annoying" Jim replied against Dwight's lips, "you are" Dwight replied back, "you are" Jim mumbled against Dwight's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for reading! It's not really edited because I absolutely cannot read my smut back, it makes me want to vomit lol so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
